


Visita Nocturna

by BaraOtome



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, No Romance, No Spoilers, childish behaviour, insomia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: Era media noche, no podía dormir; debido a que la presencia del catorceavo no paraba de acosarlo hasta en las noches.  Personajes:CrossxAllen. Advertencia: No Yaoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> El día de hoy les traigo lo que sería mi primer drabble (la verdad nunca imaginé hacer uno, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias largas), pero bueno, en esta ocasión es una historia bastante sencilla, sólo les digo que no se trata de ningún género Yaoi o Shônen-Ai aunque los protagonistas sean Cross Marian y Allen, aunque a simple vista lo parezca, aún así espero que la disfruten.

Visita nocturna.

Era media noche, no podía dormir; debido a que la presencia del catorceavo no paraba de acosarlo hasta en las noches.

Se sentía como un niño que se cubre con la sábana para ocultarse de sus temores y es que cada vez que abría los ojos, la imagen del catorceavo se eyectaba en el cristal, mostrando si siniestra sonrisa que ponía de nervios al albino.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y la situación seguía igual, lo cual terminó frustrándolo al grado de salir de su cuarto con su almohada en sus manos, sin que Link se diera cuenta.

Con titubeo, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta toparse con la puerta de la alcoba de su maestro, la cual abrió tras haber escuchado el suave golpeteo sobre esta.

-¿Y ahora que haces despierto a estas horas?-Cuestionó con molestia, la cual desapareció al instante al haber notado como su aprendiz apretaba la almohada a la vez que cubría su rostro ruborizado.

-Eh…. Yo… no puedo dormir…. Y pues…

-Entra…-Fue lo único que respondió el general de melena rojiza, quien pudo ver de reojo como los ojos grises del chico adquirían un brillo plateado, así como una diminuta e infantil sonrisa; lo cual provocó un ligero rubor en su rostro, ya que desde que lo recogió, Allen le despertaba ternura de una forma u otra.

-Gracias…-Respondió el chico con timidez, ya acostado en la cama de su maestro, quien sólo le dijo:

-Duérmete… ya es muy tarde…

El albino cerró los ojos con lentitud, esbozando una sonrisa y acurrucándose en la cama, mientras que Cross fumaba tranquilo recargando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo.

-"Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada… estúpido aprendiz…"-Decía en su mente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba esas hebras plateadas con la mano que tenía libre, al haberse dado cuenta de que el chico ahora estaba abrazándolo de la cintura.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido algo simple y como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, inconformidad, quisiera conocerlas en sus comentarios.
> 
> Muchos besos y abrazos de su servidora.
> 
> AstraAltair


End file.
